ALESFIC21: Visitation Day 2
by Ryoko
Summary: The second day of Maribelle's visit is here...Join the 'family' at the Marketplace...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Visitation: Day 2**

**Author: Ryoko**

**Rating: PG**

**Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com**

            So day 2 of Maribelle's visit is here! Read on to see what happens next!

 *the whole twins thing sometimes makes these stories a bit confusing – here is a hint! Esmeralda is the one who seduced Aladdin while the other one is known as "the good twin", "her twin" or "her sister".* 

Oh and I've been watching Moulin Rouge too much so watch out if some of the quotes sound a tad bit familiar (they're not direct because I changed them to fit the storyline, but I'm sure if you're a true fan, you'll pick them up!)  
  


************************************************************************

            "Rise and shine, little one!"  Maribelle blinked her eyes a few times.  She saw her mom hovering above her with a big smile.  She reached outstretched her hands and Esmeralda picked her up.  "You ready for your big day?" she asked while Maribelle rubbed her eyes and nodded her head.

            Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Aladdin and Jasmine were eating breakfast.  Jasmine looked to Aladdin sadly.  Noticing this, he spoke.

            "What's wrong, Jasmine?" he asked, caressing her arm.  She put down her fork and stared him in the eyes.  Her face was upset but she tried to smile for him.  

            "I just…I want you to have a nice day today, Aladdin.  Make sure your daughter enjoys her day in Agrabah and…" she stopped and looked down.  Aladdin grew a big smile on his face.  He kissed her forehead and she smiled at him.

            "And don't you worry about a thing.  We will ALL be okay," he reassured her.  They both continued to eat.

            After dressing Maribelle in a cute dress, Esmeralda carried her into the doorway of the cafeteria where she saw Aladdin, Jasmine, and her twin sister talking.  She sighed angrily and then stuck her head up proudly as she walked in.  Maribelle's arms extended to wave to everyone.  Esmeralda smiled smugly of her child and headed towards Aladdin.  He raised his hand and waved to Maribelle.  She looked to her mom to be let down but Esmeralda refused to let her alone; as far as she was concerned, this "annoying daughter" was her only connection to Aladdin.  In order to get 'alone time' with him, she would have to pull him away from the Princess AND her twin.  

            "Look! There's Daddy!" Esmeralda smiled, waving cutely to Aladdin.  Making a weird face, Aladdin hesitated in waving back.  The twin frowned.  Esmeralda approached Aladdin and Maribelle reached for her dad.  She hugged him as he took possession of her.  The good twin grabbed Maribelle's hands.  Aladdin turned to Jasmine who was starting to look sad again.  

            "Don't worry, we'll be fine!" he whispered while Maribelle hung over his shoulder playing with the good twin.  Jasmine tried to smile.  "You promised you wouldn't get like this," he said, touching her cheek.  From behind, Esmeralda watched in awe.  Jasmine's head lifted and were her eyes looked full of tears.  She smiled and nodded.  Aladdin nodded also and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  

            "Have fun today," she said, still seeming a bit upset.  Maribelle turned around.  "Have fun in my city today!" Jasmine chimed.  Maribelle grew a big smile.

            "Okay let's go!" the little one said.  Esmeralda bravely stretched her hand around Aladdin's shoulder and turned him away.  Jasmine's eyebrows narrowed.  The good twin looked strangely to the Princess and shrugged.

            "Bye Jasmine!" she said as they left.  Jasmine blinked as she watched.  Plopping herself in the chair, she rested her hand on her cheek.  As the group reached the door to walk out she saw Aladdin turn around quickly and smile to her.  She sat up straight and smiled.  Thinking to herself that everything would be all right as he said, she stood up and left.

            Meanwhile outside, Esmeralda moved her hand down to Aladdin's waist.  Noticing but not wanting to say anything, he kept his mouth shut and tried to pretend he didn't feel it.  Maribelle was crying to get down and walk, but Aladdin was a bit skeptic about letting her alone once they reached the market place.  As they came to the big palace gates Aladdin stopped.  Esmeralda looked at him awkwardly.  He gave Maribelle to her good twin to hold and pulled Esmeralda aside.  She smiled in anticipation.

            "Listen, um… this is MY city… the one I kind of, RULE over," he started.  Esmeralda's eyebrows narrowed in perplextion.  "So, uh, HANDS OFF and watch what you say. The townspeople will ALREADY be looking at me strange as it is," he said.  And with that, he turned around and took his daughter back.  Esmeralda stayed back as the doors opened.  'Well then,' she thought to herself angrily.

            Maribelle's eyes opened widely as she saw the hustle and bustle of the city.  The colors were of desert tones with pretty blues and bright colored fruits thrown in.  Her mouth opened in awe and Aladdin couldn't help but smile as his daughter got her first glimpse of his city…Jasmine's city.  Stopping in his tracks once more, he looked towards the good twin.

            "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his facial expression.  Aladdin smiled broadly and handed Maribelle over to her again.  She turned around as he ran back.  The other Esmeralda tried calling out to him but he ignored her.  Angered, she pounded her fists and stormed over to her sister.  

            "Where is he going?!" she asked furiously.  Her sister shrugged her shoulders and headed back inside the opened gates.  Maribelle seemed to be getting upset.

            "Where's Daddy? I want to go to the city!" she said, trying hard not to cry.  The one holding her tried to calm her down.

            "It's okay! Daddy's just… just, uh…he forgot something!" she made up.  Maribelle's face changed.

            "His sunglasses?" she asked cutely.  The good twin laughed.

            "Maybe! Or maybe his sunscreen!" she played along.  Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

            Meanwhile, Aladdin was frantically searching the Palace for Jasmine.  He ran into Pocahontas around the bend.

            "WOAH! CALM DOWN THERE!" the Indian girl shouted.  Aladdin bent over, resting his hands on his knees, and breathed heavily.  Looking back up at Pocahontas he asked,

            "Have you seen Jasmine?"  Pocahontas nodded her head up and down.  Aladdin smiled and grabbed her shoulders.  "Great! Where is she?" he asked, still panting.  Pocahontas pouted.

            "You asked if I saw her and I said yes.  But I don't know where she went!" she shrugged.  Aladdin's face turned to that of a disappointed look.  Blinking and sighing and bending over once more, he asked her another question.

            "Does ANYONE know where she is?"  Pocahontas put her finger to her mouth and began to think.

            "Ummm…I think someone said she was going shopping with the Megara twins…" she finished.  Aladdin's head shot up.

            "What?! She's not here?" he asked in disbelief.  Pocahontas put her hands on her hips.  Her one eyebrow lowered.

            "Now, now mister! Just because she's a Princess doesn't mean she needs to be in the Palace at all times!" Pocahontas scolded.  Aladdin closed his eyes, thanked her, and trudged out the door.  He then hurried to get back to the girls.

            Maribelle, by this time, had built a nice little mound of sand with the help of the good twin.  Esmeralda had made a trench from pacing back and forth.  As Aladdin returned, out of breath, he motioned for them to continue on.  The good twin dusted herself off and picked up his daughter.

"And just what were you doing?" she asked, placing her into his arms.  Maribelle once again got that amazed look on her face as they entered the market place.  The other Esmeralda slowly trudged behind.

"I was looking for Jasmine to bring her along!" he whispered to her.  Her mouth formed an 'O' and she looked down at her steps.  

"WHY?" she returned in a whisper.  He made a sound of disgust.  Turning to face her he shrugged.

"I don't know," he finished aloud.

"What?" the other Esmeralda chimed in.  They all looked at her.  "What? Are you talking about me?" she worried.  Aladdin laughed.

"No! Just enjoy the tour!" he replied.  Maribelle was pointing right and left shouting 'What's that?' and occasionally they would stop walking so she could see everything.  As Aladdin explained to Maribelle, the twin asked him questions as well.  Esmeralda was NOT happy.  She could see her sister and ex getting closer by the minute.  

"Um, Aladdin?" she asked while they were stopped at a vendor.  Her twin, who was holding Maribelle, was about to pick out some jewelry, courtesy of 'The Sultan'.

"What is it?" he asked, peeved about being pulled away.

"Listen, this is supposed to be a FAMILY day out, right?" she questioned.  Aladdin sighed heavily and looked around.

"Well, yea…I guess so," he finally answered.  This time Esmeralda sighed.

"Well, I'M a part of this family…" she retorted.  "Not HER," she finished, pointing to her sister.  Aladdin turned to the twin who was now holding a bracelet at Maribelle's little arm.  He smiled at them, clearly seeing that they were enjoying themselves.

"Your SISTER is just as much a part of this family as you are, Es," he finished, making her realize what she said was wrong.  She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.  "What's wrong with our daughter getting to know her AUNT?" he laughed and moved back to the vendor booth.  Esmeralda growled under her breath and made her fists once more.  She kicked the dirt and turned the other way.  

"Oh Aladdin, this one is beautiful!" her twin said.  Esmeralda didn't want to look but couldn't resist turning her head to see.  Aladdin was holding a gorgeous turquoise necklace up to her sister.  Esmeralda fumed at the site of his hands around her neck.  He smiled.

"And it looks even more beautiful on you," he sincerely stated.  The twin looked into his eyes.  Esmeralda's eyes began to twitch as she watched the scene unfold.  Her nails were now digging into the palms of her hand.  Just then Maribelle squealed.

"Daddy! I like this!" she said holding a small beaded bracelet.  Aladdin and the twin laughed at her cute act.

"Would you like to have it?" he asked, taking her from the twin.

"Can I? PLEASE?" she cutely remarked.  

"Of course!" he answered.  He gave the jewelry to the vendor to purchase.

"Hey sis! Don't you want something?" the good twin called out.  Esmeralda turned around.  "Oh wow! Your hand is bleeding!" she pointed out.  Esmeralda looked down to her right hand.  Apparently her nails were in a little too far.

"Oh… I'm okay, really," she said trying to cover it up.  

"Yea…do you want some jewelry?" the twin continued.  "Al's buying!"

At this comment Esmeralda nearly lost it.  That was HER nickname for him! No one else could use it!  She quickly approached her sister.

"You stop this! Stop it right now!" she shouted, waving her finger up to her sister's face.  The twin's eyes widened.

"Stop what?!" she demanded.  "All I'm doing is enjoying this day! Why can't you?" she shot back.  Esmeralda lowered her hand but was still steamed.

"This is supposed to be MY day with MY daughter and MY-" she stopped.

"YOUR WHAT?" the twin insisted.  Esmeralda stepped back once.  "Oh wait…that's right…he's NOTHING to you now! Isn't that right? Isn't that what you told me?" the good sister asked stepping closer to her twin.

Esmeralda felt speechless.  Out of everyone she had word-battles with, her sister was the only one who could always beat her.  Sighing loudly to show her defeat, she crossed her arms across her chest.  The twin turned around and put her arm on Aladdin's back.  He handed her the bag of jewelry and presented Maribelle.  After pointing to an interesting nearby stand, and watching them head for it, he went over to Esmeralda.

"You know, I'll get you some jewelry too if you'd like," he offered, placing his arm around her.  Esmeralda looked up to into his eyes.  There was nothing there – nothing but brown irises.  No happy sparkle or glimmering twinkles of joy… She squinted and studied his face.  As he continued to look at her she could tell that he was only asking her to be kind.  There was no hidden longing…not anymore.  Her eyes grew teary and as she blinked, a tear fell down her cheek.  Aladdin's eyes changed.  Esmeralda's face remained the same the entire time – still looking miffed about losing to her sister once more, but now even more so after seeing the man she still had feelings for stare at her blankly like she's never seen.  His finger reached for her tear.  "Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly feeling bad.  She sniffled and looked down to her feet, trying to hide the visible emotions that just let loose.  "Es?" Aladdin asked, lifting her chin to face him.

The twin turned around briefly.  Her mouth opened slightly and she suddenly became worried.  Although she was almost positive that Aladdin's feelings for Esmeralda were gone, the act he was performing would not help the situation any.  Esmeralda stared into Aladdin's big, brown, worried eyes.  She blinked slowly and her hands slowly unfolded to her sides.  Her right hand, the bloody one, slowly reached for his vest.  Seeing her movement, he looked down and caught the red spots on her hand.

"What happened?" he asked, grasping her hand tightly.  She gasped and tried to pull it back.  "Did you cut yourself on something?" he asked, bringing it closer to his face. 

"I'm okay," she spoke.  He looked back into her eyes.  As she went into some small, unbeknownst to him, made up story, he tried to study her face as she had done to him earlier.  The small nose, the pouted lips, but the eyes…the eyes were different.  Those beautiful emerald jewels no longer had their shine.  It was as if the bright beauties were now dull and depressed.  Feeling sad for her and not knowing why, he tuned back in to what she was saying.  "But I'll be all right, really!" she ended, clasping her hand tightly to hide it.  He blinked and tried to regain his focus.

"Oh…" he stupidly replied.  "Well then… that's good." He stuttered.  Esmeralda looked down and the twin cocked her head to the side, wondering what exactly just happened.  The two of them suddenly looked almost nervous around each other.  Feeling the need to break the ice, she called out to them.

"Hey guys! Here's some nice, fresh fruit!"  The two looked over to the twin who was beaming while Maribelle reached for an apple.  Aladdin began to walk over to her and soon Esmeralda followed.

"Ah! Aladdin!" the vendor said after turning around.  Aladdin laughed nervously.  "Is it not funny how you used to steal from my very cart and now how you rule over this entire kingdom?" he finished.  The good twin had taken Maribelle over to where she was pointing to something nearby.  Aladdin began to rub his neck.  Esmeralda was soon at his side eyeing up the fresh goods and the vendor was taken by her beauty.  "Ah, miss…the freshest fruit in all of Agrabah…" and he offered her a ripe orange.  She smiled at him graciously.

"Thank you, but I couldn't…" she said, feeling humble in a different country.  Aladdin watched her closely.  The vendor picked up a passion fruit in his other hand.

"The most beautiful fruit for the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, please! Take it!" he offered once more.  Esmeralda seemed astounded and slowly took the fruit from his hands.  He smiled and bowed then turned to Aladdin.  "Where did you find this one, eh?" motioning to her as she ate the fruit.  Aladdin was shocked.

"Kazal, what do you mean?" he asked, confused.  Kazal nodded slowly.

"Is she not in the harem?" the old man questioned, obviously unsure of how the kingdom was run.  Aladdin's eyes widened but he smiled.

"Harem?!" he started.  Kazal laughed sheepishly.  "We don't…" he soon stopped.  Looking back towards Esmeralda he began to rethink what he was going to say.  She licked the juice off her fingers slowly, then darted her eyes up to his quickly as it grew silent.  Clearing his throat he continued, now whispering, "UNFORTUNATELY, we don't have a harem…YET…" Aladdin finished, winking at him.  Kazal let out a hearty laugh and reached out to pat Aladdin's shoulder.  

"Well when you start it, this young lady shall be the first and foremost of your 'Arabian Nights', eh?!" the man laughed.  Aladdin couldn't help but joke along with the kind and silly vendor.  Esmeralda had gone to get Maribelle from her twin who was now eyeing pottery.  Returning to Aladdin's side, she pointed out some fruit and began to name it to her daughter.  The vendor's face changed.  "Eh, I see she has already been taken!" Esmeralda looked up to him.  Aladdin immediately grew tense.  And no moment could be more perfect for Maribelle to bleat out…

"Daddy!" while tapping Aladdin's arm.  The vendor's look changed once more.  "I want a grape!" she shouted.   Aladdin's arm reached for his neck and he began to slightly blush.  He didn't know how to react or what to say.  At this point Kazal leaned in towards Aladdin.

"It appears you've already started!" he whispered.  Aladdin's eyes shifted to make sure nobody else heard.  "But is the Queen aware of this?" he questioned.  Aladdin looked at him.  Suddenly Kazal's straight face turned joyful as he let out another bellowing laugh.  Aladdin let out a sigh of relief and tried to laugh along.  He pat the old man's shoulder and winked as they walked away.

************************************************************************

Read part 2! 


	2. The Return

**Title: Visitation: Day 2**

**Author: Ryoko**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com**

The rating is because the girls get a little violent in this part.

************************************************************************

(Part 2)

As the group came close to the end of the busy day, it began to get dark. Maribelle was already asleep on the good twin's shoulder.  Esmeralda had enjoyed herself after all, realizing that the market place was much like the hustle and bustle of the Parisian streets.  The twin asked if they could stop and sit down because the child was feeling heavy and they still had a while to walk before reaching the Palace.  Agreeing, Aladdin led them to a small alleyway to relax.  The good twin sat and sighed heavily, shifting Maribelle to her other arm.  Esmeralda watched her sister's eyes blink slowly, heavy with sleep.  She too was feeling tired.  Aladdin yawned and stretched his legs as he sat.  Esmeralda sat down near him.  

"So…" Aladdin started.  She looked up at his face.  "I hope that you at least enjoyed yourself a little bit today," he ended.  She blinked and smiled.

"You know what? I did. The marketplace is pretty cool." Esmeralda stated.  Aladdin smiled back.  He then coughed awkwardly and shifted his body a few times.  As Esmeralda watched him, she could tell there was something he wanted to say or maybe do.  She bravely placed her hand on his leg and looked him in the eye.  "What is it?" she asked.  Aladdin's eyes widened.  Esmeralda was always straightforward – that was one of her best qualities.  Licking his lips a few times and rubbing his neck, he tried to start his conversation.  Noticing the tension, Esmeralda started talking.  "I'm sorry I acted so…weird today." She said playing with her dress.  Aladdin felt more at ease.

"Es…is it alright if I…" She smiled at him with hope in her heart.  "I have to ask you something." He concluded.  After fidgeting for a bit, he spoke.  "Earlier when we were…when you…when, when I noticed your hand bleeding we were both quiet and I, I was wondering if, if maybe…"

"If maybe I was studying your features?" she finished for him, getting annoyed at his stuttering (though the author loves shy-stuttering – it's so cute).  He grinned and nod his head.  Looking down at her skirt she tried to stay focused.  "Okay…maybe a bit." Esmeralda admitted.  Aladdin smiled.

"Well I was doing the same thing…and I noticed something about your eyes," he began.  Esmeralda's eyes darted up to his face.  "They don't…they're not the same anymore." Aladdin concluded slowly moving his hand to her side.  She breathed as if she were frightened.  Gathering up her courage she swallowed and shot the same theory back at him.

"Your eyes are different too, you know," she said feeling this great urge to put her hand to his face.  He blinked slowly.

"Why is that? And why are we noticing it?" Aladdin asked feeling timid.  Lowering her eyelids Esmeralda slowly shook her head.

"It's still here," she said pointing to her heart and fighting back tears.  Aladdin gave her a confused look.  She tapped her chest again and bit her lip.  "I still have feelings for-" she stopped short.  It was dangerous territory to say that her feelings were still great as ever for him.  "My eyes aren't the same because I've been hurt." Esmeralda ended.  Aladdin looked worried.

"Hurt? What happened?" he asked, almost stupidly.  Her eyes widened and Esmeralda gasped slightly.  Didn't he realize what he put her through, she thought?  In his own mind, Aladdin was telling himself over and over that he no longer cared for Esmeralda.  But his heart was pounding immensely making him feel otherwise.  Ringing her hands together, she attempted to say more.

"So why are your eyes different?" she asked, realizing that to anyone else this conversation wouldn't make any sense.

"I guess," he laughed, "I guess because they've been through a lot."  Esmeralda tried to understand eyes being through a lot.  "In fact, my whole… body has." He said shaking his hands.  She looked surprised.  Leaning her arms on her knees she pensively stared at him.  He glared at her and she moved her eyebrows telling him to explain more.  Laughing again Aladdin tried to continue.  "I think with each…adventure, my eyes have lost their 'little sparkle' a little more," he said making quotation marks with his fingers.  

"But they used to be so beautiful – so full of joy and happiness, so… 'sparkly'," Esmeralda giggled making the same quotation marks.  Aladdin smiled at her and then his face grew serious.

"I guess I've been hurt too," he concluded.  Blinking, Esmeralda longed to say what she was really feeling deep inside.  Aladdin looked past her and saw that her twin and daughter were fast asleep.  "We should really wake them up and get back home," he said standing up.  Watching him head over to her sister, Esmeralda smiled softly.  It was a nice conversation and she didn't ruin anything by saying what she was really dying to say.  She watched Aladdin kneel down to her twin.  He slowly pushed her bangs away from her forehead.  Esmeralda could feel the jealousy rage through her body once more as Aladdin intently interacted with her sister.  The good twin moved slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh…" she sighed.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep!" she apologized, trying to stand up.  Aladdin grabbed her arm and wrapped his other hand around her waist to help her up.  As they headed towards Esmeralda she pretended to have trouble getting up also.  But they walked right past her.  Pounding her fists on the dust she growled under her breath and got up.  Her lazy twin was slowly dragging her feet.

"Hey Es?" Aladdin called back to her.  Her face perked up quickly.

"Yes what is it?!" she asked happily.  Aladdin handed her Maribelle.  Her face turned to disgust as Aladdin walked back up to her twin and let her rest her head on his shoulder as they headed back to the Palace.  There she stood with her daughter while her used-to-be-man was pampering her twin.

The gate guards opened the doors for the group to walk through.  By this time, Aladdin and the twin were far into conversation while Esmeralda sulked behind with the kid.  At the Palace entrance Esmeralda walked past them with Maribelle and began to head towards the room her daughter was staying in.  Meanwhile, Aladdin and the twin slowly walked up the stairs.

"I really did have a great time today.  Thanks, Al." The twin stated.  Aladdin blushed slightly.

"Oh, it was nothing; anytime you want to go back just let me know, I'll be more than happy to be your personal tour guide," he laughed.  The twin looked deep into his eyes.

"I hope my sis wasn't too much of a pain today," she laughed.  Aladdin laughed back but was thinking about the little conversation he had with Esmeralda earlier.  Putting her mouth up to his ear she whispered, "Next time don't invite her."

Aladdin's gaze moved to the twin's eyes, which were dazzling.  She winked and continued down the hall in the opposite direction of where he was standing.  Aladdin blinked and wasn't sure how to take what just happened.  Trying to shrug it all off, he walked back to the guest room to say goodnight to Maribelle.

He pushed the door open slightly and saw Esmeralda crying over the bed.  His eyebrows narrowed and he stepped back as if to eve's drop.  Maribelle was sound asleep hugging her bunny toy.  Esmeralda's body shook as she sobbed, kneeling at the bed.  Then she began to talk to herself.

"Why? WHY? Why do I feel this way? I thought it was all over…I thought…" she stopped to sniffle in between thoughts.  "If he feels the same then WHY does he favor HER all the time?" she stated almost angrily.  Aladdin blinked and listened intently, still hiding outside of the room.  "You've got to get over him, girl…He's no longer a part of you…" Esmeralda told herself.  "I've got to stop thinking that he still owes me the benefit of the doubt…He owes me nothing! And I am nothing to him…" she cried heavily.  "When I am going to be cured of this ridiculous obsession!?" she nearly shouted.  That is when Aladdin burst into the room.

"Esmeralda! Are you okay?" Aladdin tenderly asked kneeling to her level.  She looked at him and tried to dry her tears. "No, no, no…shhhhh," he said holding her close.  She began to sob even more.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked.  Aladdin's eyes shifted around the room.  She looked up at him with her tear-stained face waiting for an answer.  He looked down and decided to tell her the truth.

"I think all of it," he said.  Sighing almost as an embarrassment, Esmeralda tried to pick herself up but Aladdin was still holding her too tightly.  Realizing her tension he turned her face towards his.  "I didn't know…" he started, "I didn't know you still had all these…feelings inside." She tried to look unobvious as she checked out the room hoping for her tears to stop.  "Es…" he said grabbing her chin, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sincerely.  

Her heart began to beat heavily as he held her face to his.  Only inches apart she could feel his breath on her face.  She wasn't sure if she should act strong and get away or let him know and give in.  His eyes suddenly looked tender and caring like she hadn't seen in a while.

"Your eyes!" she cried.  Aladdin was confused immediately.  But seeing as she was still crying he tried to figure out just what she was trying to say.  He looked deep into her own eyes and tried to understand her.  Staring at him through her tears she could see that sensitive soul trying to invade her own once more.  "Your eyes!" she cried again, now in a happier tone.  Aladdin tried to hide his chuckles, still not understanding.

"What? What? Tell me!" he said, his hands grazing her back in longing of knowledge.  She smiled and reached for his face.  Once contact was made he smiled still lost as ever.  Esmeralda's sobs stopped.

"It's **you…" she softly said reaching her other hand to his face.  His eyes widened and he tried not to arch back.  At this point, Esmeralda was actually scaring him.  Meanwhile the twin was walking down the hallway to say goodnight to Maribelle also.  When she neared it, she could see it was slightly opened and peeked in.  She saw Esmeralda caressing Aladdin's face, which was full of fear.  Afraid that Esmeralda was making a move on the helpless boy, she rushed into the room.**

"Stop it sis! Leave him alone!" she shouted, breaking the bond of arms.  Both of them snapped into reality.  She helped Aladdin stand up.  "Are you okay? She didn't attack again, did she?" the twin asked, trying to comfort him.  However, Aladdin was now in a state so far beyond confusion that he was feeling dizzy.  Esmeralda then ripped her arms into her twins back and lunged her to the side.  After the two fell heavily, Maribelle sat up.  Aladdin tried to help the twin but saw Esmeralda now diving for him.  The little one squealed and jumped out of bed.  The twin was back on her feet and swinging her arms at Esmeralda.  The girls broke out into an instant catfight.  Aladdin ran for Maribelle and scooped her up into his arms as he headed for the door in safety.  They knocked over the small lamp that was dimly lighting the room and from the smash, other people began to wake up.  

"You have to accept the fact-" shouted the twin through punches "that he doesn't love you!" she hurled back at her sister.  Esmeralda screamed and grabbed her twin's hair.  The two Pocahontas' were now running for the door and Jasmine was not far behind.

"Well maybe if you-" Esmeralda said while being knocked hard on her back to the floor "would leave him alone-" she continued, wrestling her way out of grip "then he could-"

"ME? Leave him alone?" her twin said, straddling Esmeralda.  Her claws flew into the sister's face.  "I'm not doing anything!" she shouted back, reaching for Esmeralda's earring.  Jasmine reached the door just in time to see the good twin slap her sister hard in the face.  "Aladdin is not yours, you can't have him back, and I am not trying to steal him from anyone!" she shouted, slapping her sister once more before standing up.  Esmeralda cried and rubbed her face.  The twin turned around to see a crowd at the door.  Aladdin's eyes were wide and he sheltered the crying Maribelle's face.  Jasmine looked confused and the Pocahontas twins were slightly cheering.  

"What is going on here?" Jasmine demanded.  The good twin wiped blood off the side of her lip as she walked past the princess.

"Don't worry Jasmine, everything is fine," she said heading down the hallway.  The Pocahontas girls followed her.  Jasmine looked up to Aladdin who was gently cradling Maribelle.

"Aladdin you can take her to our room if you want," she said as he was hushing his daughter's sobs.  He shook his head no, meaning he intended to stay.  Jasmine flew her hands at her side.  "What happened?" Aladdin put Maribelle over his shoulder and she began to grow quiet.

"I was in here talking with Es because she was crying," he started.  Jasmine's lips pursed.  She hated how he still called Esmeralda by his nickname for her.  "And before I knew it her twin was in here beating her up.  It sounded almost like-"  
  


"They were fighting over you…" Jasmine finished, crossing her arms over her chest.  In the room, Esmeralda slowly sat up and took notice to her wounds.  "I'm going back to bed. We can talk about this in the morning." She commanded, turning around and walking back down the hall.  Aladdin sighed heavily and entered the room.  Maribelle was falling back into a deep sleep so he placed her in her bed, gave her the bunny and kissed her forehead before tucking her in.  Then he walked over to Esmeralda.

"Are you okay?" he quietly asked, reaching for her arm to help her up.  She huffed and pulled back sharply.

            "Does it LOOK like I'm okay?" she shouted.  Instantly his finger went to his lips indicating to her to be quiet.  She stood up and left the room.  Aladdin brushed the broken glass into a pile and threw it in the trash.  Then he exited the room and shut the door.

************************************************************************

Now THAT was good clean fun… lol. I enjoyed writing this part of the story – most interesting so far… BUT WAIT! Maribelle is still here one more day…go get the rest of the story and don't forget to R&R! ^_^


End file.
